Justice MisFits
by Saint Danielle
Summary: Five teensgers with superpowers. The Community Payback could never be better.


Chapter 1: The Beginning.

I don'town characters of both verses.

Hope you will enjoy it!

* * *

><p>The city of Smallville...<p>

"Usual. Ordinary. Pale. Boring.

Call it any way you want. Nothing can change the fact that all of the places in the whole damn shit we call our planet this is the one where you can get stuck up with some fucking retartecentre because of one little fight" those were the thoughts of young brown-haired guy changing into orange suit with a sign **COMMUNITY PAYBACK **on it. He looked around and innerly groaned.

"I bet you, ninjos, had pretty much time to chande your clothes!" Their probation worker slammed the door open showing that he was not going to wait anymore. That was a grown pretty muscular man with short dark hair, brown eyes and sleeveless shirt. "You either get your butts out of here now or..."

"We're coming!" As the probationer left the room letting them out, Hal looked at the girl who shut that shithead. "Do you wanna get a photo?" She glared.

"Yes, provided it is for my 'private' collection" He smirked. Groaning, the brunette quitted.

* * *

><p>"So, if any of you, pussies, decide to annoy me more than you are supposed to" Bane wildly glared at them. "I'll make sure you will lick the whole Zoo cages with your own mouth until your insides are full of nothing but shit!"<p>

Nodding their heads, five adults instantly started their work. While painting the graffitis drawn all over the community centre, one of them awkwardly asked:

"S-So," as the fout paiirs of eyes went straight to the blonde skender guy, he continued. "Are we just going to stand here and pretend we are alone? Come on! We have half a year to stay side by side! We need to get to know each other!"

"Okay..." Jordan chuckled. "So what have you been charged for, sunshine?"

"..." The blue-eyed man instantly fell silent, seemingly afraid to tell them.

"I bet you tried to sneak into the woman's dresser" as he said that, Hal started to imitate jerking with moans, curses and false ejaculation in the end.

"You just can't do your work without fucking around" someone sighed behind Hal. As his eyes caught the figure of young man with black hair and dark-brown eyes, he couldn't help but smirk.

"Oh, if it isn't our local golden boy! The very Bruce Wayne!" He excitedly exclaimed. "You know what? Of all the people in the whole fucking city, there is no way you would be here! I thought that boys like you got bailed by their parents!"

"You'd better stop there..." Bruce glared, his words soaking with venom.

"Or what?! Your Big Daddy will buy the whole city and ban me from it? Oh, or your slutty mommy..."

In a flash Bruce sent two powerful and lightning-fast blows making Jordan bend over and start gasping. As he pierced Hal with cold yet furious glance, Wayne whispered:

"Say. Another. Word about my parents. And you will see how many bones kn your body can be broken."

"Heh, boys" one of the two girls chuckled. That was a beatiful blonde her hair combed into one ponytail and her sky-blue eyes closed behind elegant glasses. "It seems that you, my dear Jordan, have got problems related to your short temper. Have you ever thought about Aggression -control courses?"

"Shut it, you..." Hal tried to remember her name but quickly understood that he hasn't asked one.

"Harleen Quinzel. Pleasure to meet you." She nicely smiled. Hal was about to remind her about his request when such a familiar and hated voice announced:

"I see you, dumprats, are not working properly! You should..."

He didn't have time to start verbally assaulting teenagers when a giant glacion fell from the sky right on some car. Jordan chuckled but soon he shut his mouth as ten more of them fell not far from them. In panic, all of them ran towards the community centre. Bane was trying to find the needed key but his fingers just happened to pick wrong one every second. As everyone cursed under the breath a sudden bolt of lightning has striken sending millions of Volt throughout their bodies. The Storm ended. All the five adults and their probation worker fell on the ground, seemingly unharmed.

"What the fuck just happened?" Hal groaned. The whole situation seemed like one of those fiction movies.

"Is everyone alright?" Bane asked looking around in case anyone got hurt..

"We have just been striken by the lightning!" Barry exclaimed. "We are not supposed to be alright!"

"I..." the probationer muttered. "I need to go... You can go home. Now!"

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" Diana said as she entered her house. Fairly large and Greek-designed, the hall was, like ever before, full of women of all heights, weights and endownesses.<p>

"Oh, Diana!" One of the Amazons, as Diana calked them, approached the brunette with a fake smile. "I heard your recent idea for the new fashion show was great success! Gotta tell a secret?"

"Think." Diana smirked.

* * *

><p>"And if we partner with LexCorp, the level of weapon technology of both enterprises will rise drastically!"<p>

"I am gonna discuss this with my advisor." Bruce sighed. "Good night."

Bruce tiredly massaged his neck. And when he finalky went to the bed, a strange, ghost-like voice whispered out of nowhere:

_**He's**_** lying...**

Bruce immediately opened his eyed in wild shock. As he relaxed the voice just got stronger.

_**That is just a beginning... my dear friend...**_


End file.
